Lightning, you will always be in my heart, forever
by mrgx
Summary: A remake of tifafenrir09's works A Last Chance To See Her My Angel . Enjoy!


_**Before I begin, I will like to announce that I don't own Lightning, Cloud or any other Final Fantasy characters. So please don't bug me.**_

_**And also, most of the credits should actually be given to tifafenrir09. Her beautiful works (A Last Chance To See Her, My Angel) was actually the source of inspiration for this story.**_

_**In fact, I even dare to say that some parts of the story are actually word-to-word copied from her works. I was only responsible for some add-ons and editing of the story, so please don't give me the full credit.**_

_**Please visit her fanfiction profile and check out her works.**_

_**I always love the pairing of Cloud and Lightning. So this work is a dedication to this pairing and to those FF fans who also supported this pairing.**_

_**Anyway, the timeline of this story took place after the events of Final Fantasy 13, and before Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children.**_

_**Plus, there are two version of the main story.**_

_**One is mainly focused on Cloud, while the other is more from Lightning's point of view.**_

_**Both stories also got a totally different ending from each other, but I'm not gonna spoil it now.**_

_**Just in case anyone didn't know, this is Cloud**__**'s version of the story  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my work, and please don't flame me if it's not into your taste, thanks.**_

_**Please review after reading. It will help me alot.**_

_**Thanks again.**_

* * *

"Sephiroth, why won't you get out of my mind?" Cloud angrily muttered to himself.

After defeating Sephiroth and recovering his original persona, Cloud was ready to continue his life. He quited his mercenary job and opened a delivery business alongside with Tifa and became a delivery boy. However, the guilt of both Zack and Aerith's death, plus the bad memories of Sephiroth was still clinging onto him, and as such Cloud lost the will to live on his life, feeling that is not strong enough to protect anyone. He was walking through the forest when he senses someone watching him...

"Who's there?!" Cloud demanded, the Fusion Sword ready in his hand.

"Hands Up!" Lightning ordered, her Blaze Edge in gun-mode pointing at Cloud.

"A girl." Cloud whispered, not sounding interested.

He continued "Your weak. Get out of my way."

"Hmph! Don't underestimate me." Lighting retorted with a very cold look, then open a shot at Cloud

Cloud dodged Lightning's attack. "Your annoying me..." he whispered.

Both Cloud and Lightning clashed their blades. It is not explained what happen after this.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

Cloud was having a date with Lightning at Gold Saucer.

"Lightning, do you trust me?" Cloud muttered.

"Of course." she replied.

"Then wasn't it time for you to tell me your real name?" he asked softly.

"It's...personal..." she bowed her head, trying to hide her emotions.

"You don't have to be afraid, Éclair. I'm always, and always will, be by your side." Cloud assured her.

"Huh! You know!" she was taken aback by surprise.

"I got my ways of finding that out, but I will never ever forsake you." he spoke softly to her.

With that, Lightning immediately hug Cloud. The thought of someone she loved knowing her real name now after so many years make her broke down into tears.

Cloud was stroking her beautiful pink hair with his right hand, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'm here..."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Cloud hasn't been able to contact Lightning for a week. In the past, Cloud had a crush on Tifa and felt that she is the correct person in his life. However, after defeating Sephiroth and stopped Meteor from destroying the planet, Cloud realized that his feeling towards Tifa, at best, was only as good as a buddy. Thus his heart was still feeling empty. But ever since Lightning came into his life, Cloud's heart had never felt so full, and his view of life has changed, suddenly feeling the urge to live his life to the fullest, to protect Lightning and love her for the rest of his life. While he was worrying about her, Cloud received a call from Lightning and was asked for a date at the Seventh Heaven.

He was resting at the bar, waiting for Lightning. Cloud stood up when she arrived.

"Come to the Wonder Theatre tonight. I'll show you something." she demanded, her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Where've you been throughout this whole week?" Cloud asked.

"You will know tonight." she smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Cloud arrived at the Wonder Theatre. He glanced around for any sign of Lightning.

"Where is she?" He thought.

He paid for his ticket and went to his seat, feeling that Lightning has stood him up. As the curtain rose, he felt heaviness in his heart.

"If only she was here..." he sighed. The play began. It told the story of a woman's quest to find her missing daughter. The lead female started to sing.

"If only I could hear her laugh.

If only I could see her smile.

Why did they take you, my child?

We were together for a short while..."

"No...It can't be!" Cloud gasped. The singer...was Lightning! Throughout the play, he watched her sing, dance and act. He was seeing a side of Lightning that no one, not even her sister, has seen before.

"Now I know why she's been uncontactable for a week." he thought. As the play ended, the woman and her daughter were reunited. The audience burst into applause. Cloud dashed to her room.

"Well, do you like it?" she beamed.

"You were amazing!" he exclaimed.

She grinned. "Now how about I get out of this costume and we can go home?" she added.

* * *

A YEAR LATER...

"Do you, Cloud Strife, take Éclair Farron to be your wife?" the vicar asked.

"I do." Cloud replied.

"Do you, Éclair Farron, take Cloud Strife to be your husband?" the vicar asked.

"I do." Lightning nodded.

"And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the vicar announced.

Cloud hugged Lightning and kissed her. The crowd clapped their hands, with Tifa, Hope, Sazh, Dajh, Barret, Cid Highwind, Denzel, and Marlene cheering for them.

Serah hugged Snow. "Snow! My sister is finally getting married! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

Snow smiled at Lightning and Cloud.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER...

"Congrats! Pal!" Snow said to Cloud.

"Thanks." Cloud replied.

"Now that your part of Lightning, your also officially part of Team Nora!" Snow offered his hand.

"Not interested." he smiled.

* * *

Sometime later, on the same day, Lightning was getting ready for bed. Cloud wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair. He turned her to him, and they passionately kissed. They continued kissing until they fell onto the bed. Lightning groaned as his lips brushed against her neck as his hands started to move along her waist. Cloud licked her lips and she opened her mouth to let his tongue explore inside it. Hands against his chest, Lightning felt his hands undo her dressing gown. Rolling over, she got off the bed and let the dressing gown slip off. Cloud saw the faint light of the moon outline the curves of her body through her nightdress.

Climbing on top of him, Lightning smiled. "My turn."

She untied his dressing gown, and he shook it off. Desire overcame them as Cloud rolled over pinning her arms to the bed. Pulling the quilt over them, the couple sank into a night of intense love-making.

"AHHH! Cloud! Your amazing..." Lightning moaned passionately.

"Light!" Cloud groaned, enjoying the moment.

And all through the night their groans, moans and gasps of passion were the only sounds that were heard.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER...

Both Cloud and Lightning were having their first honeymoon at Sunleth Waterscape.

They rested together under a giant tree. Lightning rested her head at her husband's shoulder.

"Cloud, do you remember how we first met?" she asked.

"Yeah. You fired a shot at me. Then you attempted to kill me." Cloud joked, his face giving a smile.

Lightning giggled at his answer.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Cloud." Lightning began.

"Hmm?" her husband blinked.

"I'm pregnant." she announced.

Cloud fell silent.

"Are you alright?" Lightning asked, sounding afraid.

He smiled. The news had just sunk in. "Of course I am!" he replied, embracing her. "I'm going to be a dad!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Lightning beamed.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world." he smiled.

* * *

NINE MONTHS LATER...

"Come on, Light! Just one more push!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I AM pushing!!" she screamed, her voice filled with pain. They then heard a shrill cry.

"It's a girl." the midwife announced. The baby girl was handed to her overjoyed parents.

"Hello, Serena. I'm your mommy." Lightning beamed tiredly, but happily.

"And I'm your daddy." Cloud added. He kissed his exhausted wife on the cheek.

Finally, he'd found true happiness. But he had no idea of how long that happiness would last.

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...

Denzel, Tifa and Cloud were sitting on the edge of a rooftop in Eden, spending time together like a bunch of siblings.

"Congrats on your first child, Cloud. Serena is just so ADORABLE!" Tifa winked to Cloud.

"WOW! I just love my new baby sister!" Denzel exclaimed.

Cloud smiled at their words.

Tifa sighed. "If only you didn't join Shin-ra back then, maybe now it was me who..."

"That was enough." Cloud stopped her, suddenly feeling the pain and guilt of the past again.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

He painfully assured her. "It's alright."

* * *

At the same night, Snow Villiers meet up with Cloud.

"Heya! I see you and Lightning got yourself a cute little daughter. Grats man!" Snow exclaimed.

"Thank you." Cloud replied.

"Let's find some way to celebrate this happy occasion together. How about a little sparring Cloud?" Snow asked while cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think I will want to do that." he replied unwillingly.

"C'mon man! Just this once!" Snow voice is starting to get louder.

"Alright then, just this once." Cloud sighed.

"Cool man! I have been waiting for this day!" Snow's coat immediately glow and he dashed at Cloud, attempting to knock him out with a punch.

"That was a joke." Cloud drawed his sword and proceed to battle with Snow.

The battle was intense and long, but neither side are badly injuired.

Snow jumped into the air and execute Ruler Fist. Cloud was been knocked back by the attack, but it also cause his limit to break. He then proceed to surprise Snow with Omni-Slash version 5.

Snow laid flat on the ground, defeated by Cloud. Cloud dropped his sword and ran to Snow, trying to help him up.

"Your still in one piece?" he asked softly.

Snow grinned. "Of course I am! If I don't, then who is going to protect Serah?!"

"A very romantic husband indeed." Cloud nodded.

"Same for you too! I was surprised that your skills even surpass mine after you became been a father!" Snow teased Cloud.

"Don't flatter me." Cloud answered.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER...

Lightning was getting ready. The land was involved in a war with the Gran Pulse, and she'd been called up to arms, which meant Cloud would need to stay at home, looking after Serena, and hoping that she'd be returning home alive.

"Why do you have to go? What about Serena?!" Cloud demanded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Cloud, but I have no choice." Lightning sighed.

"At least let me and Serena come with you." he replied, readying his Fusion Sword

"No! If you love me and Serena, please don't..." she whispered and started to cry.

Lightning then embraced Cloud.

"Just...promise me that you'll be safe." he whispered.

"I promise." she nodded. She gently kissed her daughter, and then kissed her husband. Then she opened the door and was gone.

* * *

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER...

Cloud was playing with Serena when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see a PSICOM officer at the door.

"Are you Mr Strife?" he began.

"Yes I am. Is there something wrong?" Cloud replied.

"I'm afraid so." he nodded.

"Come in, Officer." Cloud replied.

The officer sat down. "I'm afraid I have some terrible news." he announced.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Your wife, Sergeant Farron, was killed in battle." the officer sighed.

Cloud felt the colour drain from his face. "Y-You're kidding, right? She can't be dead!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. The medics did all they could to save her." the officer replied.

Cloud sat on the couch. He felt as though his heart was breaking into pieces.

* * *

At her funeral, Cloud stood to speak. His voice trembling, he began his speech: "Lightning was a wonderful mother, friend and sister. But to me, she was my soul mate. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved Lightning, and she'll always be in our hearts. I miss you my angel, and I long for the day that we'll see each other again."

With the Fusion Sword beside him, Cloud hold up Lightning's Blaze Edge, in honor of his wife.

As he look straight through the crowd to the church gate, he see a vision of Zack, Aerith, and his wife Lightning.

The visions of Zack, Aerith and Lightning then proceed to fade away.

A single tear ran down Cloud's left cheek...

* * *

Eight years had passed. Cloud was now thirty-seven, and Serena was ten. She'd grown up never knowing who her mother was and Cloud had raised her alone, but had never re-married. To him, Lightning was the only woman he'd truly loved. He noticed that Serena was the spitting image of her mother. While Serena was at home, Cloud had decided to take a walk in the same forest where he first met Lightning. The wind brushed against him. He felt a shiver up his spine, as though he was being watched. The night before, he'd kept seeing Lightning in his dreams.

As he walked through the forest, he couldn't stop thinking about his wife.

"This feeling..."

He turned. A woman was standing alone. She appeared to be an angel, with bright wings shinning on her back. "You?!" Cloud gasped. It was Lightning. "So, you are here." he smiled.

"Yeah. There's something I need to tell you. she replied.

"I see...It's been a while, Lightning." he sighed.

"I know. Please forgive me." she nodded.

"You've missed a lot." Cloud announced.

"How's she doing?" Lightning asked.

"She grows stronger every day. She misses you so much." her husband replied.

"I wish I could see her." she sighed.

"She'd like that." Cloud replied.

They started to walk together. "Oh, you had something to tell me, right?" he remembered.

"Yeah." she nodded. She looked at her hands. "No!" she thought.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled.

"Sorry. Looks like my time's...now up." she sighed. He looked sad as he watched her vanish. "I love you..." her voice echoed on the wind.

* * *

Back home, Serena was busy doing her homework, when she heard footsteps.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

She ran outside to greet her father. Cloud embraced his daughter, and looked up at the sky.

"Lightning, You will always be in my heart, forever..." he smiled.

The End...


End file.
